Money in the Bank
by VitalMayhemOfDarkness
Summary: Eight superstars, one briefcase, several ladders, and lots of pain. The rules are simple: climb up one of the ladders, and get the briefcase. Eight competitors, eight former world champions, and eight historic careers. All of them will suffer in agony, but only one of them will leave as "Mr. Money in the Bank". Rated T for swearing and hardcore bumps.
1. Entrances

Eight superstars, one briefcase, several ladders, and lots of pain. The rules are simple: climb up one of the ladders, and get the briefcase. Eight competitors, eight former world champions, and eight historic careers. All of them will suffer in agony, but only one of them will leave as "Mr. Money in the Bank".

* * *

The bell was rung three times, and ring announcer Lilian Garcia said on her microphone, "The following is a Money in the Bank ladder match! The only way to win is by climbing up the ladder and retrieving the briefcase, which contains a contract that guarantees a world championship match at any time!"

"This is gonna be a slobberknocker!" Commentator Jim Ross said, while his fellow commentator Jerry "The King" Lawler said, "I love these kinds of matches! I can't wait to see this one!"

 _I hear voices in my head_  
 _They council me, they understand_  
 _They talk to me_

With that song playing throughout that stadium, a man with a shaved head and tattoos on his arms wearing black trunks, black boots, black wristbands emerged from the backstage area and slowly walked down the entrance ramp. Due to his status as a heel, he was hated by the crowd.

 _You got your rules and your religion_  
 _All designed to keep you safe_  
 _But when rules start getting broken_  
 _You start questioning your faith_

While that song was playing, Garcia said on her microphone, "Introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at two hundred and forty-five pounds, Randy Orton!"

 _I have a voice that is my savior_  
 _Hates to love and loves to hate_  
 _I have a voice that has the knowledge_  
 _And the power to rule your fate_

"Randy Orton is an aggressive predator, he's a former WWE Champion, and he's also the youngest World Heavyweight Champion!" JR said, "No doubt, that this man will be ruthless in this match!"

 _I hear voices crying_  
 _I see heroes dying_  
 _I taste blood that's drying_  
 _I feel tensions rising_

Orton continued walking slowly down the entrance ramp, as his theme song continued playing. He walked around the ladders that have been placed outside the ring.

 _I hear voices in my head_  
 _They council me, they understand_  
 _They talk to me_  
 _They talk to me, yeah!_  
 _They show me things that I will do_  
 _They show me things I'll do to you_  
 _They talk to me!_

Orton eventually reached ringside, before going up the steps and entering the ring. Once in the ring, he climbed up one of the turnbuckles and did his signature pose.

 _All the lawyers are defenseless_  
 _All the doctors are diseased_  
 _And the preachers are all sinners_  
 _And police just take the grease_  
 _All you judges, you are guilty_  
 _All the bosses, I will fire_  
 _All you bankers will have losses_  
 _Politicians are all liars_

Orton then climbed down from the turnbuckle, and stood in the ring, awaiting the arrival of his opponents. As he stood in the ring, JR said, "A third-generation superstar, looking to win an opportunity to gain back the WWE or World Heavyweight Championship!"

Orton's theme song eventually stopped, and another theme song was played.

 _You think you know me_

Those words were followed up with heavy guitar riffing and fast drum playing. As that song played throughout that stadium, a man with long blonde hair wearing red pants and a long back coat, emerged from the backstage area and began walking down the entrance ramp. As he was also a heel, the crowd hated him.

 _On this day, I see clearly_  
 _Everything has come to life_  
 _A bitter place, and a broken dream_  
 _And we'll leave it all behind_

The man then briefly stopped walking down the ramp and did his signature pose: his hands extended upwards showing the heavy metal sign, as pyrotechnics were activated on the entrance stage. Once the pyrotechnics stopped, he continued walking down the entrance ramp, walking around the ladders that have been placed on the entrance ramp.

 _On this day, it's so real to me_  
 _Everything has come to life_  
 _Another chance, to chase a dream_  
 _Another chance, to feel the chance_  
 _To feel alive_

Garcia then said on her microphone, "From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at two hundred and forty-one pounds, The Rated R Superstar, Edge!"

JR then said, "Edge is a true definition of a superstar! He has won both the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships! He is the winner of the first ever Money in the Bank ladder match! He is also the master of the TLC match! There is absolutely no fear in his heart, for he is entering his own yard!"

 _I've been defeated and brought down_  
 _Oh, dropped to my knees when hope ran out_  
 _Oh, the time has come to change my ways_

 _On this day, I see clearly  
Everything has come to life  
A bitter place, and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all  
Leave it all behind  
Yeah_

Edge then quickly ran towards the ring, before climbing up one of the turnbuckles and showing the heavy metal hand sign again. He climbed down from the turnbuckle and looked at Orton, his former tag team partner and the only other man in the ring at the time. As his theme song stopped playing, Edge removed his coat and stood still in the ring, awaiting the arrival of the other participants.

 _Booyaka, Booyaka, 6-1, 6-1-9_  
 _Booyaka, Booyaka, that's my, that's my pueblo_

A single blast of pyrotechnics was then activated, and out came a man, shorter than the average wrestler, wearing a white mask with a cross on it as well as matching white pants. Due to his status as a face, the masked man was cheered loudly.

 _Booyaka, Booyaka, 6-1-9 (Hey!)_  
 _Booyaka, Booyaka, that's my pueblo_  
 _Booyaka, Booyaka, 6-1-9 (Hey!)_  
 _Booyaka, Booyaka, Rey Mysterio!  
Booyaka, Booyaka, 6-1-9 (Hey!)  
Booyaka, Booyaka, that's my pueblo!  
Booyaka, Booyaka, 6-1-9 (Hey!)  
What'cha gonna do when we come for you?_

The masked man then went towards one side of the entrance stage, pointed upwards, and another blast of pyrotechnics was activated. He then walked towards the other side of the stage, pointed upwards, and a third blast of pyrotechnics was activated. With that, the masked man then made his way down the ramp, and walked under the ladders that were placed on the entrance ramp.

 _Ya Ilego el Rey Mysterio_  
 _El vato cabron de San Diego_  
 _Flash up on the scene like a brown crusader_  
 _Blowing up screens like Space Invaders_

"From San Diego California," Garcia then said on her microphone, "Weighing in at one hundred and seventy-five pounds, Rey Mysterio!"

 _Too much damage for one to manage  
Going 51:50 speaking Spanglish  
Aste a un lado estoy pesando  
Vivo la vida peleando pecado  
Alto me duele la alma  
Y deje mi cartera en Tijuana  
El soldado enmascarado ten cuidado  
Paisa paisa, estas pasado_

"Rey Mysterio, while he may be small, can make a big impact!" JR said about the masked man, "He's the winner of the 2006 Royal Rumble, and he's also the smallest World Heavyweight Champion!"

 _Booyaka, Booyaka, 6-1-9 (Hey!)_  
 _Booyaka, Booyaka, that's my pueblo_  
 _Booyaka, Booyaka, 6-1-9 (Hey!)_  
 _Booyaka, Booyaka, Rey Mysterio!  
Booyaka, Booyaka, 6-1-9 (Hey!)  
Booyaka, Booyaka, that's my pueblo!  
Booyaka, Booyaka, 6-1-9 (Hey!)  
What'cha gonna do when we come for you?_

Mysterio eventually reached the ring and entered it, before climbing up one of the turnbuckles and doing his own signature pose. He then climbed down from the turnbuckle, and climbed up another, doing his signature pose there as well, before climbing down and standing still. He stared down Edge and Orton, as his theme song stopped playing.

"Three of the best superstars in the WWE," JR said, "Are now standing in the ring."

 _Oh yeah!_  
 _Woo!_

Those words were accompanied by the sound of a familiar guitar riff. A man with long black hair wearing black pants with his fists taped then emerged from the backstage area and made his way down the entrance ramp.

 _I can slap a tornado_  
 _I can dry up a sea, yeah!  
When I live for the moment  
There ain't no ain't knowing me  
Yeah!  
_

Garcia then said on her microphone, "From Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and thirty-five pounds, Matt Hardy!" _  
_

 _I can slap a tornado_  
 _I can dry up a sea, yeah!_  
 _When I live for the moment_  
 _There ain't no ain't knowing me_  
 _Now don't you sell me no future, yeah!_  
 _Don't you sell me your love_  
 _I ain't vouching your number_  
 _You couldn't pay me enough_

As Matt made his way down the ramp, he walked around the ladders placed on the ramp, while JR commented, "This man is no stranger to ladder matches! He is one of the TLC veterans, and is also a former ECW Champion!"

Matt eventually entered the ring, and stared down the three other men that were also in the ring with him, as his theme song stopped playing.

The stadium was dimmed, and the video screen showed a countdown.

 _Five_

 _Four_

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

 _Zero_

 _2nd Coming_

Pyrotechnics were again activated on the entrance stage, before another theme song was played.

 _Come on, you know I got you_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _One, break the walls down_  
 _Break down the walls_

A man with short hair, wearing trunks inscribed with the words "Save Me" on the back, as well as wristbands and boots, emerged from the backstage area. The crowd hated him, though he didn't seem to care, judging from the apathetic look on his face.

 _For those about to rock_  
 _I'm what you want_  
 _Baby, you know your Judas_  
 _And I'm your Priest_  
 _Baby what I got is not from the least_  
 _Bring it to the stage in the rage of the beast_

 _Step in the arena and break the walls down  
Step in the arena and break the walls down_

Garcia then said on her microphone, "From Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing in at two hundred and twenty-two pounds, Chris Jericho!"

 _Now you know_  
 _Jericho_  
 _You know I got you_  
 _Now you know_  
 _Jericho_  
 _Yeah!_

"Chris Jericho, has won nearly all of the championships here in the WWE," JR commented, "He is the first ever Undisputed Champion, a former World Heavyweight Champion, a two-time WCW Champion and a record-breaking nine-time Intercontinental Champion."

 _I'm awakened from a deep sleep_  
 _You're all weak_  
 _You're living in the agony of defeat_  
 _I am the master of your whole heap_  
 _I am the pack that flock you like sheep_  
 _Step into the town and break the walls down_

"He can be a world champion again if he wins this match!" King said in response to JR's statement.

 _Your heartbeat is the only sound_  
 _Step into the light and then you'll know_  
 _You were stopped and dropped by the walls of Jericho!_

Jericho then made his way down the entrance ramp, and walked around the ladders that have been placed outside the ring. He eventually made his way into the ring, and stared down the other four competitors that were also looking at each other. His theme song stopped playing, as the six participant was about to enter.

 _Go!_  
 _If you close your eyes your life_  
 _A naked truth revealed_  
 _Dreams you've never lived_  
 _And scars never healed (Scars never healed)_

A man with short blonde hair wearing black pants and black boots then emerged from the backstage area. He made his way down the entrance ramp, walking under the ladders that were placed on the entrance ramp.

Garcia then said on her microphone, "From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at two hundred and twelve pounds, Christian!"

 _In the darkness light will take you to the other side_  
 _You'll find me waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes_  
 _If you just close your eyes_  
 _If you just close your eyes_

JR then commented on this man, "Christian is known as Captain Charisma, he has won the Tag Team Championship several times, he is a former Intercontinental Champion, and he is also a former ECW Champion."

 _Deceived by my eyes, and all I was told I should see_  
 _Opinion's not mine, the person they taught me to be_  
 _One night in the dark, a vision of someone I know_  
 _And out of the darkness I heard_  
 _A voice say "I'm you"_

Christian eventually made his way into the ring, and also stared down the other participants, before his theme song stopped playing.

Another theme song was played, and the crowd went into a frenzy when a man with multicolored hair wearing a black tank top, black jeans, and green arm bands, emerged from the backstage area. Pyrotechnics were again activated, and the man quickly made his way to the ring, walking under the ladders that were placed on the ramp.

 _Don't you see the writing on the wall (The writing on the wall)_  
 _You're in way over your head_  
 _You're gonna drown in the things that you said_  
 _Time has come and gone for words_  
 _A thousand threats I've heard before_  
 _Words are cheap, but lies are big to take_

Garcia then said on her microphone, "From Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and twenty-five pounds, Jeff Hardy!"

 _Time has come and gone for words_  
 _A thousand threats I've heard before_  
 _And all your words are still too big to take_

JR then commented on this man, "This man is also no stranger to ladder matches, he is a former Intercontinental Champion, a former Tag Team Champion, and a former WWE Champion!"

 _It's a paradox, a mystery, a riddle_  
 _A door in your face and only I have the key_  
 _Do understand, you'll be caught in the middle_  
 _Caught in a web by being spun by me_

Jeff entered the ring, where he was greeted by stares from his opponents. Nonetheless, he climbed up one of the turnbuckles and did his signature pose, before doing it again on another turnbuckle. His theme song eventually stopped, as there was still one man yet to arrive.

"There is only one man left who has not yet made his entrance!" JR said.

Another theme song played, and the crowd erupted into the loudest frenzy of the night, louder than when Jeff entered.

Another blast of pyrotechnics was activated, and a man wearing black boots with his fists wrapped in black tape and his long hair kept in a ponytail emerged from the backstage area, and made his way down the entrance ramp, walking around the ladders that were placed on the entrance ramp.

 _One of a kind  
_ _Hey!  
_ _Hey!  
_ _Hey!  
_ _One of a kind  
_ _Hey!  
_ _Hey!  
Hey!  
 _One of a kind_  
_

"From Battle Creek, Michigan," Garcia said on her microphone, "weighing in at two hundred and thirty-seven pounds, Rob Van Dam!"

 _What do you see?_  
 _The fear I see when I look in your eyes_  
 _Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (One of a kind)_  
 _The fear I leave in the back of your mind_  
 _Makes you believe I'm_  
 _One of a kind_

"Rob Van Dam, is an amazing athlete," JR said, "He is the winner of the second ever Money in the Bank ladder match! He's also the only person to hold both the WWE Championship and the ECW Championship at the same time!"

 _Hey!_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Hey!_  
 _One of a kind_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Hey!_  
 _One of a kind_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Hey!_  
 _One of a kind_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Hey!_  
 _One of a kind_

RVD entered the ring, attracting the wrath of his opponents. That didn't stop him from climbing up one of the turnbuckles and doing his signature taunt, with the crowd chanting "RVD!" in unison.

As his theme song stopped playing, RVD climbed down from the turnbuckle and stared at his opponents. The crowd was hyped up. The bell was rung three times, and the match was officially underway.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : These characters and the songs associated with them are **_NOT_** my property. They are just being used for entertainment purposes.

List of songs in chronological order:  
"Voices" by Rev Theory  
"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge  
"Booyaka 619" by P.O.D.  
"Live For The Moment" by Monster Magnet  
"Break The Walls Down" by Adam Morenoff  
"Just Close Your Eyes" by Story of The Year  
"No More Words" by EndeverafteR  
"One of a Kind" by Breaking Point


	2. Broken In Half!

The crowd was hyped up. The bell was rung three times, and the match was officially underway.

"Here we go Ladies and Gentlemen!" JR said, "The first man to climb a ladder and get the briefcase will be the winner, and will be known as 'Mr. Money in the Bank'!"

The eight competitors spent the first ten seconds of the match staring at each other menacingly and with distrust. Orton was actually the first to strike, attacking Matt with right hands, before doing the same thing to Mysterio.

After Orton struck, everyone began fighting each other. Orton attacked both Matt and Mysterio, Edge and Jericho traded fists, while Jeff and RVD double-teamed Christian.

Matt and Mysterio then gained the advantage over Orton, forcing The Viper into a turnbuckle where Matt pummeled him in the face, and Mysterio delivered a swift dropkick to the master of the TLC match.

RVD restrained Christian while Jeff punched him in the gut. He then broke free, headbutted RVD in the face, before punching Jeff himself.

Jericho delivered an Irish Whip to Edge, who countered it with an Irish Whip of his own, causing Jericho to bounce off the ropes and Edge took advantage, delivering a big boot right to his face.

With Jericho down, Edge left the ring, retrieved a ladder, and brought it back with him in the ring.

"The Rated R Superstar," JR said, "Has brought in the first ladder of this match!"

Christian had Jeff in a turnbuckle and he began stomping on him repeatedly, without the consequence of disqualification since it was a ladder match.

In another turnbuckle, Orton countered Matt's strikes with punches of his own. In the center of the ring, Edge used his newly acquired ladder to viciously strike RVD in the face.

"What a sickening impact by that steel ladder!" JR exclaimed.

Edge then planted the ladder in the center of the ring, intending to climb it, get the briefcase and win the match early. Mysterio foiled his plot with a dropkick, stunning The Rated R Superstar, before delivering a Running Bulldog to him.

Christian then stopped attacking Jeff and he walked away from the turnbuckle, only to get a surprise Enziguri from Jericho.

"What a shot to the face of Christian!" JR said.

Elsewhere in the ring, Orton had knocked Matt to the ground and was stomping on him, before pummeling him with his fists.

RVD slowly staggered to his feet and began fighting Jericho, delivering a swift spinning kick to the so-called "Self-righteous Honest Man".

Jeff also got to his feet and attacked Orton from behind, saving his brother from more pummeling. The Hardy Brothers then double-teamed The Viper, nailing him with a double DDT. Matt then threw Orton into a turnbuckle, before positioning himself in front of Orton. Jeff then ran towards Orton, and using Matt as leverage, executed the Poetry in Motion on The Viper.

"Classic Hardys," JR said, "These brothers know how to take out their enemies together."

RVD then attacked Matt from behind, and the two of them traded blows, with RVD delivering a swift spinning kick to Matt.

Jeff was also attacked from behind by Edge, so the two of them brawled as well, with Jeff delivering a clothesline to Edge over the top rope, sending both of them out of the ring.

Christian, on the other hand, fought Mysterio, throwing him shoulder first into one of the steel posts.

Outside the ring, Edge was smashing Jeff's face repeatedly into the barricade, before Jericho joined the fray and attacked both of them.

RVD then exited the ring, grabbed another ladder positioned outside, and brought it back with him in the ring.

Seeing Christian approach him, RVD threw the ladder at him, which Christian instinctively caught, before RVD delivered a spinning wheel kick to the ladder, knocking Christian down. This resulted in loud cheering from the crowd.

"RVD with the Van Daminator!" JR shouted, "Christian just ate that ladder!"

Jericho delivered a low blow to Jeff, and he grabbed another ladder outside the ring, intending to use it on him. Edge, however, tackled Jericho while he was still holding the ladder, sending both of them into the barricade.

"My God! What a Spear!" JR screamed, "Edge just nailed Jericho with that Spear!"

Back in the ring, RVD turned around on to get a surprise jumping cutter from none other than Orton.

"RKO!" JR exclaimed, "RKO out of nowhere!"

As Orton himself turned around, Matt caught him and prepared to deliver a Twist of Fate, but Orton pushed him off, and The Viper looked to execute another RKO, but Matt countered it and he nailed a side slam on The Viper.

"A Side Effect!" JR exclaimed, "Matt Hardy has just nailed Randy Orton with the Side Effect!

Meanwhile, Christian rolled out of the ring and he and Jeff fought each other. Jeff then caught Christian and he looked to execute his own Twist of Fate, but Christian countered with a DDT onto the floor.

Mysterio, who had gone out of the ring himself, attacked Christian from behind and nailed a dropkick on him, stunning Captain Charisma.

Ortion rolled out of the ring himself after Matt nailed him with the Side Effect, and he began fighting Mysterio, before placing the masked man on the apron and executing a DDT on him, with Mysterio landing head first onto the floor.

"A vicious DDT from Orton!" JR said.

Having staggered to his feet, Jeff fought Orton outside the ring, before Christian came in and attacked both of them. Jericho also intervened, attacking Christian before Edge joined the fray, attacking Jeff and Jericho. The crowd cheered again at the sight of pandemonium outside the ring.

"My God! All Hell has broken loose outside the ring! And this crowd can't get enough of it!" JR screamed.

Mysterio was the next person to intervene in the fight outside the ring, attacking Orton and Christian, before Matt attacked him, resulting in a seven man bar fight.

Back inside the ring, RVD was on his feet, and seeing the carnage outside the ring, bounced himself off the ropes, rang across the ring, and dived with a flip over the top rope and to the outside, landing on all the other competitors in the process. This led to more applause from the audience.

"God Almighty! RVD just took out everyone else!" JR screamed, while King remarked, "Now everybody's down!"

"My God! What a match!" JR screamed.

As the crowd continued cheering loudly, all eight competitors either stayed down on the floor, or were struggling to get to their feet.

Jeff, RVD, Mysterio and Christian stayed down. Edge and Orton were struggling to stagger to their feet. Matt and Jericho were the first to stand up, and re-enter the ring.

Jericho began climbing up the ladder that was set up earlier by Edge in the middle of the ring, with Matt climbing up to prevent Jericho from winning the match.

"He's going for it!" King exclaimed, while JR said calmly, "Matt Hardy's making sure that Jericho will not win this match."

Jericho tried to reach for the briefcase suspended above him, but Matt managed to get to the top of the ladder and prevent Jericho from grabbing it by punching him.

In retaliation, the so-called "Self righteous Honest Man" punched Matt, and the two of them began trading blows, resulting in both of them becoming vulnerable to any third party that will probably try to push them off the ladder.

Orton had staggered to his feet when he noticed the two men standing on top of a ladder and fighting for the heavily-coveted briefcase. So, he went back inside the ring, approached the ladder in the middle of the ring and pushed it, causing Matt and Jericho to lose their balance, fall off the ladder and to the outside, where they landed hard with a loud thud on the floor.

"Good God Almighty! Randy Orton just pushed off Matt Hardy and Jericho! For the love of God, Jericho and Hardy might be broken in half!" JR screamed in reaction.

Orton then planted the ladder again in the middle of the ring, and he began climbing it. RVD then went back inside the ring, and climbed up the ladder himself to prevent Orton from winning the match.

Now, RVD and Orton were the ones at the top of the ladder exchanging fists. Orton managed to dodge one of RVD's punches and the third-generation wrestler delivered a left hand to RVD that sent him falling off the ladder and down to the ring, with another loud thud resulting from the impact of the fall.

Before Orton could reach for the briefcase, however, Christian re-entered the ring and attacked him, before climbing up the same side of the ladder that Orton was on and striking The Viper with more fists.

Christian then grabbed both of Orton's arms, turned around, and jumped off the ladder, taking Orton with him and executing his finishing maneuver in the process. The maneuver caused the crowd to exclaim a loud "Oh!" and resulted in more cheering.

"Oh My God!" King screamed.

"God Almighty! Christian hit the Killswitch on Randy Orton off that ladder!" JR screamed.

Outside the ring, Jeff had staggered to his feet and was fighting with Edge. The Rated R Superstar gained the upper hand, and he attempted to execute an Edgecution on Jeff, but Jeff broke free and successfully executed a Twist of Fate on Edge.

On the other hand, Mysterio was also on his feet again and he re-entered the ring, but RVD had dismounted the ladder.

RVD and Mysterio then began fighting each other, before Mysterio gained the upper hand and executed a Hurricanrana on RVD, resulting in the latter hanging on the middle rope.

Seeing the perfect opportunity, Mysterio bounced off the ropes, ran towards where RVD was positioned, and executed his finisher on him.

"619! A 619!" JR exclaimed, "Mysterio hit the 619 on Van Dam!"

As a result of the maneuver pulled, RVD was stunned in the middle of the ring, and Mysterio went for a springboard West Coast Pop on him. However, RVD countered it with a spinning heel kick to Mysterio's face in mid-air, knocking the masked man out cold.

The crowd with another loud "Oh!" and began cheering at the sight of RVD's counter.

"Oh My God!" JR screamed again, "RVD with a flying kick to the face of Mysterio! For the love of God, Mysterio's head may have been broken in half!"

RVD then turned around, noticing that Christian was leaning on one of the bottom rope turnbuckles. Realizing his opportunity, RVD grabbed the ladder he dismounted, placed it at Christian's face, and went to the other side of the ring.

"What the?" King wondered, while JR said calmly, "Wait a minute, wait a minute here! Is RVD thinking about?"

RVD then climbed the top rope, as the cheering from the crowd grew louder and louder.

"Van Dam's going coast to coast!" JR exclaimed.

RVD did his signature taunt, with the some of the crowd chanting his full name and some of the crowd chanting his initials in unison.

RVD then executed a Missile Dropkick all the way from one side of the ring to the other side where the ladder was planted, nailing Christian in the face with the ladder in the process.

As the crowd became louder in reaction to RVD's maneuver, King screamed, while JR shouted, "My God! Rob Van Dam with the Van Terminator! Christian just ate another ladder!"

Back outside the ring, Jeff grabbed the ladder that Jericho dropped earlier, and used it to strike Edge in the face, knocking him back down.

"My God! What a shot the skull!" JR screamed, "That sickening impact, it just makes my blood curdle!"

Jeff then planted the ladder in front of the announcer's table where JR and King were seated, before removing the covering and monitors on the table and placing the man he just knocked down on it.

"Jeff Hardy's going for a high-risk maneuver!" JR said, "I think he wants to top what RVD just did!"

Jeff began climbing up the ladder, leading to more cheering and applause from the audience in attendance.

"No! Don't do it!" King wailed.

Once at the top of the ladder, Jeff screamed and did his trademark hand sign, much to the delight of the crowd.

"Jeff's going for a Swanton!" JR said while King screamed, "Don't do it! Don't do it Jeff!"

King then screamed, "No!" as Jeff jumped off the top of the ladder, even doing a flip in mid-air, as he began crashing towards the announcer's table where Edge was lying motionless.


End file.
